C A B
by Silver IcyMist
Summary: One-shot Inu-Yasha comes to Kagome's room right when she is about to turn off the light for sleep. Much is said, and done..Souta comes and ruins it all! Jii-chan leave Inu alone x.x


Confessions, Affections, Busted  
  
Kagome sat at her desk tapping her pencil against her book as she read the complications of Math. Inu-Yasha had finally let her go home for a few days to get things caught up, but mostly they ran out of Ramen. She was going back tomorrow night as planned or Inu-Yasha would come get her.   
  
"This is too much," she grumbled and closed the book and got into her pajamas.   
  
Ones with little moons and stars on blue fabric. She got into her bed and sighed as she just relaxed. Relaxation was good to her, especially in her own bed in the warm house. Not outside with her sleeping bag, in who knows what kind of weather. The thoughts never crossed her mind but once in a blue moon.  
  
She was just about to drift off to Lala Land when her window flew open and familiar locks of hair blew in her room with the wind. She sweat dropped and sighed.  
  
"Come on in Inu-Yasha."  
  
He hopped in onto the floor and situated himself cross-legged in front of her bed with his arms folded into his sleeves.  
  
"What is it Inu-Yasha? I'm not late-" She was cut off when he looked directly into her eyes.  
  
He seemed calm and sad at the same time as she stared into those pools of gold. Little did she know the feeling was mutual, he could stare in her chocolate brown eyes forever.   
  
"I-Inu-Yasha?" She whispered.   
  
He hadn't said a word, looked displeased, or upset in any way. He looked just as she found him on the tree..Only with his eyes open and he seemed in a more comfortable position; no arrow, and no tree.  
  
"Kagome..Listen.." He said slowly. "Miroku and Sango made me realize, with little help from Shippou, that.." He trailed off.  
  
'What are you saying Inu-Yasha?' Kagome's mind screamed for answers. Her heart pounded against her chest as if wanting to get out, and bleed on the floor.   
  
Inu-Yasha looked down to the carpet and took in a deep breath, and letting it out slowly. He seemed to be arguing with himself. He uncrossed his legs and then re-crossed them.   
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh..right," he smiled softly at the carptet and took another deep breath. "Kagome..I care for you a lot. Not just because you can detect shards or anything! Just..Because you can accept me, even as a Hanyou."   
  
Kagome's eyes widened in the slightest as she listened, for he continued.  
  
"You are nothing like Kikyo, and I don't care for her. I may have loved her once, but not anymore. When I look back on it, she was never right. She wanted me human, but you like me just the same don't you?"  
  
Kagome couldn't say a word. She merely nodded at the boy sitting on her floor.  
  
"Sango and Miroku have been arguing with me every time you left. Shippou even puts in his say sometimes. Now I just come to realize that its true..Everything is. I..Love you Kagome."  
  
Kagome took a sharp breath in at this. Her heart skipped a beat; everything for her seemed to stop at the very moment. Then start back up. Her brain didn't seem to start back up though. Yet, she seemed to speak as if this was something that happened everyday.  
  
"I love you too Inu-Yasha.." She whispered it, closing her eyes in bliss.   
  
She was finally able to say it to him. Not to herself, or in her dreams. Not when he was far from ear-shot. She sighed in a dream like state, and Inu-Yasha embraced her. She opened her eyes immediately to the new action from the Hanyou. He was kneeling on her bed next to her taking her into a hug.   
  
'I must be dreaming..' She thought over and over.  
  
'Do you say you are dreaming in your dreams Kagome? Think of movies..It is always real then also,' a voice said back, inside her head.  
  
'Now I'm losing it..Oh well.'  
  
Next thing she knew her lips were touching Inu-Yasha's. Her eyes closed again as she tilted her head a bit, running her tongue over his lips. He seemed a little shock at that but opened up eventually. She shifted herself without breaking the kiss so she was kneeling in front of Inu-Yasha.   
  
Her hands found their way to his ears, which she rubbed softly between fingers. He moaned inside the kiss as she did this and his clawed fingers weaved there way through her hair. They finally broke apart but not far, just so they could breathe. Kagome felt Inu-Yasha's soft breathe against her lips while she blushed from slightly panting.   
  
"Wow.." she breathed against his mouth.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked that usual smirk before going back for more. Their tongues did everything. The Tango, the Mambo, the Cha Cha, and Waltz? In other words they danced happily tasting each others mouths which were on fire with heat..  
  
Kagome shivered slightly as she felt Inu-Yasha's hand against her waist from under her silk shirt. His hand moved up and down her side causing her to shiver slightly as she broke the kiss. She leaned into him, causing his hand to move to her back. She rested her head on chest while her hands were planted firmly on his shoulders.  
  
"Inu-Yasha…" she sighed softly.  
  
She played with the beads around his neck deep in thought while he rubbed her back. 'Should I take them off now..? No..Later..'   
  
She felt his hand fidgeting with the clasp of the annoying contraption she wore. She sighed as he cursed, not being able to release it.   
  
"Damnit..Kagome." He whined.   
  
She giggled and did it herself and sat in his lap, once he got all cross legged. The "Stupid piece of shit" was now on the floor, and he was just rubbing her stomach, not wanting to push anything.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..I've dreamed of something like this to happen ever since I saw you on the tree.." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I have too..I just didn't want to get hurt again.." Inu-Yasha replied after much silence.  
  
His hand moved up to under her chest and she shivered again. He felt the curve and was just about to feel around some more when....  
  
~click~  
  
A sharp intake of breath was heard and Kagome and Inu-Yasha jerked their heads to the doorway. There, was Souta, with eyes the size of dinner plates in his green pajamas.  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Kagome and Inu-Yasha are on her bed!" Souta ran from the doorway.  
  
Kagome was blushing scarlet and Inu-Yasha's eye was twitching. He let go of her as she gathered up her bra and hid it somewhere. He was sitting on the window when..  
  
"Die Demon!!!!" Jii-chan entered the scene.  
  
Inu-Yasha sweat-dropped as a piece of paper hit his forehead, along with many others. He smiled at Kagome before disappearing out the window.  
  
Kagome sighed dreamily. What would her mother do...  
  
Dun dun dun...  
  
*End*  
  
I think that wasn't soo bad..Pretty interesting actually. And funny ^-^ I haad to put Souta in there..It was just too good!  
  
~Silvy/Icy 


End file.
